Nowadays there are displays in different devices capable of presenting application related information via an application user interface (UI) that is used by the device in question. A single display type has its own application UI software that enables presenting the information as effectively as possible. Because of different sizes of different displays one user interface is not necessarily suitable for another display, especially if the size difference is great, e.g. when the user interface is designed for a PC display and that same user interface is wanted to be viewed in a PDA display.
The problems of adapting display data (presentation) between different sizes of displays is taken into account, for example, in publication US 2004/0163046 A1. Said publication relates to a scalable architecture to adapt applications to the user interface of different heterogeneous device platforms. According to the solution presented in the publication, application developers may build an application graphical user interface (GUI) that is independent of the user interface capabilities within each device platform. The architecture allowing this includes a scalable GUI library, a customizing module having a task manager module and a transformation manager module, and a render manager module. When a scalable application is launched or migrated to one of the heterogeneous device platforms an intermediate representation of the application GUI is instantiated by the scalable application. This intermediate representation may be dynamically customized by the customizing module based on the capabilities of the target device platform as well as properties specified by application developers of the application GUI.
The previous solution is addressed to application developers building applications that can be run by different devices. The solution of the publication is targeted to a situation where the application is at first built and then transferred in the device in question and scaled there. After installing, the application stays in that device and no operations are needed again.